


From One Lost Girl to Another

by bluesuedeshoes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Smallville
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedeshoes/pseuds/bluesuedeshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma, Hook, and Henry find themselves on the wrong side of one of Henry's comic books and need Oliver and Chloe to help send them home.  prompt: Some good old Chlollie.  Oh!  What about some OUAT Chlollie, huh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Lost Girl to Another

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt from greenteam4ever: I would really love to read some good old Chlollie…Oh! What about some OUAT Chlollie, huh? Because I ship Captain Swan, too!
> 
> All right, kiddos, this is rough and really rushed because otherwise it would have been a full ten chapters long. I'm sorry I crammed everything into one chapter, but I can only handle oneshot prompts right now. But I actually kind of think the idea has some merit. Maybe one of these days I'll return to it and stretch it out a little. ;)
> 
> Also, it feels so weird to be writing all this G rated stuff. Someone give me something sexy to write! lol

"SWAN! Explain this!"  
  
Emma rolled her eyes. "Explain what, exactly?" The last thing she remembered, she was in Storybrooke as Jefferson assisted them in opening a portal to let Aurora and Phillip and some of the others who had requested it return to the Enchanted Forest. She'd been on her way to warn Belle about Rumple's dagger, that he had given her a fake, and they didn't know who had the real one or where it was. Things had gone all topsy-turvy and suddenly, she and Killian were falling through the portal, David and Snow screaming after them. She rubbed her shoulder where she had landed on it. She definitely didn't like traveling by portal.  
  
Killian looked at her before gesturing wildly around him. "THIS! Where the bloody hell are we?"  
  
Emma shrugged. "You think I know? I mean, what? One minute we're in the Storybrooke, the next minute we're here."  
  
"I think I know…" Henry appeared from the nearby alley, brushing some debris off of his coat.  
  
"Kid!" Emma exclaimed, running over to check on him. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's…kinda my fault. Don't be mad!" he added hurriedly.  
  
Emma narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?" She scanned the area to see if anyone else had fallen through, most importantly, Jefferson. He was their ticket home.  
  
"I–I didn't _mean_ to…" he started cautiously.  
  
"Out with it, lad," Killian encouraged, his focus on Henry.  
  
"Well…I don't exactly know how, but…I think we're in one of my comic books."  
  
Emma froze, her attention immediately on Henry. "What?" she deadpanned.  
  
"Well…at least, this looks exactly like the last scene in the Green Arrow comic book I was reading."  
  
"What is he talking about?" Killian asked, lost.  
  
"It's a…picture book," Emma explained. "But how is that possible?"  
  
"Well, if you think about it," Henry said excitedly, "this is just another realm! Which is so cool, by the way, because that means there really is no limit to the different dimensions. It's not just fairy tales! It's… _everything_. Do you think everyone who ever wrote a story is actually just seeing another world?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"I, uh, I'm not sure." She looked at Killian. "Is it…I mean, is it possible? That we could end up in Henry's comic instead of in the Enchanted Forest?"  
  
Killian rubbed the side of his jaw. "Well…yes, if you must know, lass, that's the way portals work. They take you wherever you're thinking of. You and I—"  
  
"Were taken by surprise. I wasn't thinking about anything except getting to Belle."  
  
"And I as well. The lad here," he gestured to Henry. "Obviously had his mind on the book he was reading."  
  
Henry produced a rolled up comic book from his pocket, with a blond man on the cover wearing a costume reminiscent of Robin Hood's. "I was actually reading it just a few minutes before everything started. And then I was talking to Jefferson because I wanted to learn more about portals because they are so cool."  
  
"Well, Henry, lad, that makes you the expert," Killian said to everyone's surprise.  
  
"It does?" Henry asked.  
  
"It does?" Emma echoed.  
  
Killian nodded solemnly. "Love, you know your world. I know Neverland and the Enchanted Forest. The boy here knows…wherever we are."  
  
"Star City!" Henry said eagerly. "Er…well, maybe Metropolis. I can't really be sure."  
  
Emma smacked a hand against her face in exasperation.  
  
"No, wait, definitely Metropolis. That's the Daily Planet!" he said eagerly, spotting a building with a spinning globe on top of it in the distance.  
  
"Great, we know where we are. How do we get home?" Emma asked.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan," Henry said immediately.  
  
"Who's that?" Killian asked.  
  
"She's the Watchtower and a certified genius. If anyone can figure out how to get us home; it's her."  
  
"Well, where do we find this Sullivan woman?" Killian asked.  
  
Henry scanned the skyline, squinting. Stopping, he pointed out another skyscraper. "There! The Watchtower. It's the Justice League headquarters. That's where we find her. And…" he added, looking around. "We should probably get off the streets. Metropolis after dark can get kinda shady."  
  
"Great," Emma groaned as the three of them set off.

* * *

"Hey, Chloe, what's up?"  
  
"Electrical anomalies. Two of them."  
  
"What?" Oliver deflated slightly. He'd been hoping that when Chloe texted him to come over it was just for company, not because anything was going on.  
  
"Well…not electrical exactly. Just…bizarre energy surges. The last time I saw anything like this was when we had phantom zone escapees popping up everywhere."  
  
Oliver's jaw tensed. "Should we call Clark?"  
  
Chloe shook her head. "Not yet. He _finally_ took Lois on a date today. I am not interrupting that unless I absolutely have to. And anyway, I said it was _like_ the phantom zone stuff," she emphasized. "It's not exactly the same. Honestly, I have no idea what it means."  
  
Oliver frowned, leaning over her shoulder, unconsciously resting a hand on her back and causing her heart to stutter. "Show me," he said.  
  
"Here and here," Chloe indicated the two locations on her screen. "This one was a bit smaller than the other one, and they both happened at approximately the same time."  
  
"Do you want me to go check it out?" he offered, assuming that was why she'd messaged him.  
  
"Um, yeah. Why don't we send Bart to the the smaller one and you can scope out this one," she indicated on the screen.  
  
"Want me to call Bart?"  
  
"Already taken care of."  
  
"Oh. Well…great. I'll get changed." His hand gently slid along her back before her removed it and Chloe released a breath. Oliver had recently become comfortable around her. Very comfortable. And she had to admit it made her really nervous around him. Where was her coffee? She needed coffee.

* * *

Hours later, long after Bart had reported that there was nothing interesting at his assigned location except some passed-out-drunk in a top hat on the side of the road, Oliver had returned with the most unusual trio of people Chloe had ever seen—and coming from her, that was really saying something.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "Explain this to me again," she said, looking at the teenage boy, holding up a comic book with someone who was unmistakably Oliver, with a few altered details.  
  
"He's _always_ had that beard!" Henry insisted, glaring at Oliver, as if the man were a huge disappointment to him. "It's a signature part of the Green Arrow's look."  
  
Chloe covered her mouth, snickering and looking at Oliver with dancing eyes. Oliver was leaning against one of the desks next to Killian, who was watching Chloe and Oliver with an amused expression.  
  
"I would never grow a ridiculous-looking beard like that," Oliver sulked.  
  
"So…not to break up the fun here," Emma interjected, but…well, what are we gonna do about getting us home?" She looked at their hosts hopefully. "We just…we can't stay here. There's stuff going on at home that we really need to get back to. I'm pretty sure Mr. Gold is responsible for sending us here and that doesn't bode well for our friends and family."  
  
Chloe nodded her understanding, indicating one of the monitors behind her. "I've got Bart, Victor, and AC scouring the city for your friend. I'm really sorry. Bart definitely saw him earlier, if the top hat is anything to go by. It was just…we didn't realize who or what he was. He obviously regained consciousness, and now who knows where he's gotten off to." She sighed. "As soon as Clark gets back from his date, I'll send him out, too. Between him and Bart, they should be able to cover a lot of ground pretty quickly," she added reassuringly."  
  
Across the room, Killian arched an eyebrow at Oliver. "She has no idea, does she?"  
  
Oliver looked confused. "Chloe? Has no idea what?"  
  
"That you're in love with her," he said matter-of-factly, and Oliver's stammered protests confirmed his theory.  
  
"She'll come around, mate," Killian clapped Oliver on the back. "Emma did. Sort of." He smiled, watching the two blondes busy at the computer while Henry explored the Watchtower, trying not to be too excited that they were stuck there for the time-being.  
  
"I…do not feel like I should be taking romantic advice from a man in a pirate costume," Oliver chuckled.  
  
"You're one to talk," Killian scowled. "Look at you," he gestured Oliver's green leather costume with his hook. "You look ridiculous."  
  
"Oh, right. Said Captain Hook. Aren't you supposed to have a perm and a waxed mustache, by the way?" he asked, amused.  
  
"As much as you're apparently supposed to have that absurd beard," Killian fired back, and they both shared a chuckle. "Their world," he indicated Emma and Henry. "They get the big picture right most of the time, but they're a little shoddy on the details."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Henry asked curiously, having come full circle and found the two men talking.  
  
"Just that your hero here ought to ask out the blonde woman," Killian informed Henry, smirking as Oliver looked embarrassed again.  
  
Henry, instead of laughing like Oliver expected him to, said, "Well, _duh_. I mean, honestly, I've been waiting for you to do it for months now. It's so obvious you're into each other in the comics," he shook his head.  
  
"Look, you two," I'd appreciate you keeping your voices down. He shot a look at Chloe, who was deep in conversation with Emma. "And I do not have a thing for Chloe."  
  
"Yeah right," Henry and Killian said simultaneously.  
  
"I don't!" Oliver insisted. "And…even if I did, she's got walls up, like, a mile high."  
  
Henry rolled his eyes at the excuse and Killian chuckled. "So did Emma, mate. Didn't stop me. She just needs to know you're going to stick around. Don't give up."  
  
Henry nodded in agreement. "Yeah. She likes you. Trust me. In issue #32 she was totally checking you out when she was stitching up your shoulder. You make her nervous, which is totally a good sign."  
  
Oliver frowned, flexing the healing bicep in question, recalling the way Chloe had been blushing inexplicably as she patched him up a few weeks ago.  
  
"And she always calls you first when there's trouble. Even though her best friend is the Blur. And she sometimes makes up excuses to get you over here because she's lonely," Henry insisted. "She just…needs some encouragement."  
  
"What are you, like, twelve?" Oliver asked, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.  
  
"I'm fourteen, actually."  
  
"Much better," Oliver rolled his eyes. "Now I'm not just getting dating tips from the pirate, but from a teenager."  
  
"Well, Mate, if you weren't being such a coward, maybe you wouldn't need any help," Killian pointed out.  
  
"I am not a coward."  
  
"Then ask her out already!" Henry insisted.  
  
"All right, that's enough!" Oliver said, pushing away from the desk to go join the women. "Chloe?" he said.  
  
Emma watched in amusement the way Chloe's head whipped up and her ears turned red when Oliver said her name. "Hmm?" she asked.  
  
"I'm gonna go out and join the search party, okay?" he said after a brief pause.  
  
Chloe nodded. "Sounds good. Why don't you relieve Victor? He can come back here and help me scan some surveillance footage. That might help us find this Jefferson guy a little more quickly."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They stared at each other for a charged second before Oliver took off and Emma laughed.  
  
"Oh jeez," she said. "You two have it bad."

* * *

Later that night, Chloe and Oliver stood side by side, waving goodbye as Jefferson and Emma got the hat working and their strange visitors headed home, standing well clear of any magic for fear of getting sucked into the portal themselves.  
  
"I liked them," Chloe said, tone rich with humor. "They were a very odd bunch. Bye, Henry!" she added a little louder, watching as Henry turned to wave goodbye to them.  
  
Henry cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted something to Oliver before hopping into the swirling, storming hat. The next instant every bit of evidence of the fairytale characters had vanished, and Chloe frowned at Oliver.  
  
"Definitely one of the weirder days we've had," she said.  
  
He chuckled. "What? You think this tops the time you switched bodies with Lois? Or Clark had mind-reading abilities? Or—"  
  
"I see your point," Chloe said, laughing. "I'm gonna miss them, I think. Henry especially."  
  
"What did he say at the end there?" Oliver frowned. "I couldn't understand him."  
  
"Me neither," Chloe frowned. "It sounded like 'She likes Thai food,' but that doesn't make any sense. That mean anything to you?"  
  
Oliver's face colored slightly. "Nope. Not a thing." He was silent as they reached the entrance to Watchtower. "So do you?" he asked abruptly.  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Like Thai food?"  
  
"What? Oh, well yeah. It's one of my favorites actually."  
  
"Want to order some in?" he offered.  
  
Chloe looked at him curiously, blushing. "Oh. Um, sure? That'd be nice."  
  
"Good," Oliver said, throwing an arm around her shoulders as they headed into the elevator. "Because, I mean…I'm not going anywhere. Tonight, I mean," he added after a short pause. "So why not?"  
  
"Um, yeah, okay," Chloe said, watching him suspiciously out of the corner of her eyes but biting back a smile just the same. Her mind suddenly flashed back to her hushed conversation with Emma earlier.  
  
 _"So you like him, huh?" Emma asked in a low voice when Chloe finished explaining how the magic portals had caused all the security cameras and other electrical equipment in the immediate areas to short circuit briefly._  
  
 _"Who? Ollie?"_  
  
 _"Yeah. He's into you, too, by the way. You can tell by the way he looks at you."_  
  
 _"No idea what you're talking about," Chloe murmured, her red face giving her away._  
  
 _Emma sighed, understanding. "Look, it takes one Lost Girl to know another, and all I'm gonna say is, he seems like he's worth taking the chance on. Some guys are. Killian was."_  
  
 _"Captain Hook?" Chloe said dryly._  
  
 _Emma chuckled. "Yeah, trust me on this. He's nothing like the Disney movie."_  
  
 _"I'll keep that in mind."_


End file.
